1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device using the backlight module.
2. The Related Arts
The backlight source for liquid crystal display device (LCD) includes white light-emitting diode (LED) and cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), wherein white LED is more environmentally friendly and higher in efficiency.
In known technology, white LED utilizes a mix of blue LED chip with Yttrium Aluminum Garnet (YAG), an alumina synthesis spar for generating laser beam, to obtain white light. However, YAG is prone to oxidation by high temperature, leading to temperature quenching, which is a shortcoming that restricts the application. The white LED comprises phosphor and chip packaged together. Specifically, in direct-lit white LED, a large power LED (1 watt or more) is used to reduce the cost. During the usage, the heat-dissipation may be ineffective and the heat may affect the phosphor, leading to lower luminance, color saturation deviation and chrome offset.